The Only Exception
by DemigodWizardTribute
Summary: Madge / Gale. They're bestfriends and well could they be more? Full summary Inside. OOC


Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne have been friends ever since their closest friend Katniss Everdeen was reaped into the Hunger Games. This story is mid Hunger Games to Post mockingjay and rated m for future chapters. Please R&R it would make my day but please be nice this is my first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they all belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a warm summer day as I walked down to the meadow in the Seam. I all of District Twelve I would have to say this is my favorite place. My friend Gale showed it to me a while ago and some nights we would sit in the tall grass together and talk. I used to hate Gale, more than anything in this entire world but now he is the only friend I have left. It's about seven days into the games and well things are getting interesting, but we don't like talking about those. Today felt like it would be a great day, a really great day and I couldn't understand why until I noticed Gale sitting in the meadow.

"Hey Madge!" He waves me over and I walk over to him and take a seat beside him.

"Hi." I reply with a light smile.

"I hunted a deer today and I got some extra coins so I decided to buy you a small gift."

"Oh Gale, I can't take anything."

He pulls out a green ribbon in his hand and it gently sways in the wind.

"It didn't cost that much and plus I think green would look better in your hair." I had to admit the color of green would look nice in my blonde hair.

"Thank you." I said accepting the gift. It was silent for a few moments like it usually is when we first meet up. We go through that awkward phase that we both hated each other previously and now we are best friends.

"Gale?" I ask and he replies with a 'hmm', "Can you take me out in the woods?" He stares at me like I am insane but I don't care because I want to be beyond my boundaries.

"Not today." He says wiping his brow with his thumb.

" Oh come on!" I whine and he reluctantly stands up.

"Alright Undersee but no screaming and you always listen to me alright?" I stand up and nod giddily.

He looks around for any peace keepers that could be lurking and once he finds none he slips through the weak spot in the fence. I look around and quickly slide under to the other side. The woods was nothing like seeing it through the fence, out here it was open and I felt more free and I could breathe in. It was beautiful, I turned and grinned at Gale and he motioned for me to follow. As we walk I make light conversation.

"Can I make a honest confession?" I ask

"Even if I say no you're going to anyways.." He says but I ignore him.

"Remember reaping morning?" I ask

" Of course you wore that stupid little dress" he smirked and I stuck out my tongue.

" Despite how mad I was at you, I wanted to kiss you so badly." I admit shrugging.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, I mean despite that I hated you I wanted to kiss you it was weird."

"We'll if you had of I might have enjoyed it."

I snickered, "Might have? Coming from the boy who slept with half the year?"

"What can I say I'm irresistible."

"Dream on buddy." I roll my eye we walk until we find a small like and the blue water sparkles, sun beams dancing off the reflection of the water.

"This is the spot where I swore I would propose to the girl I loved." He said and I stares at his dark features, his dark hair looked lighter in the sun and his grey eyes sparkled from the water reflection. My stomach flipped like it always did whenever I looked at him. I couldn't understand if it was feelings for him or something I always ate.

"It's beautiful." I said taking it all in.

"Madge?"

"Yes?"

"Can I make a confession now?"

"Of course." I respond turning to him.

"What if I dreamt of the girl I purposed here to, was you?"

I took a few minutes before replying, "We never know what the future holds for us."

He looked at the water then back at me, taking a step towards me. "You know Madge, I have had feelings for you for a really long time." He was so close to my face and my heart began to race, beads of sweat rolled up on my palms.

I licked my lips to moisten them, "Strong ones, not always good ones." I said in a whisper.

He chuckles lightly, "They're good now." He says and his nose presses against mine.

"You know Madge, you always say that everyone says you deserve better but nobody is willing to give it to you? I'm willing to give it to you, I want to be here for you." He says against my face.

"I have a dare." I whisper

"What is it?" He asks.

"I dare you to be my one and only." I say.

"Madge?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my one and only?" In response I just grinned and pressed my lips to his.

That is how my disfunctional relationship with Gale Hawthorne began.

* * *

A/N: Hey I am aware that I pushed forward but come on we all know they hated each other and well I didn't think I had to show how to be friends. That was pure fluff and a true story down from the deserving part. It was short and the other chapters will be much longer I can promise that I just wanted to kick it off with an easy read so read and review and let me know what you would like to see happen!


End file.
